


Because I Knew You

by Bonbonlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, But they still have accents, Coming Out, Except Zayn, Friends to Lovers, Larry Stylinson-freeform, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Musical References, Mutual Pining, One direction-freeform, Set in America, Slow Burn, Songwriting, Theatre, Underage Drinking, but not too slow, lots of singing, only a little
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 05:32:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16947948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonbonlarry/pseuds/Bonbonlarry
Summary: Being the charming man he is, Louis couldn't help but walk right up to him, extend a hand, and say loudly, "Hi, I'm Louis." In hindsight, Louis sort of wishes he had never walked up to him, never introduced himself, never even walked in the room. Because as the curls lifted to reveal a small, bright green eyed face, uncertainty written all over his face, Louis felt the room slow. But it wasn't until the boy smiled and a dimple was revealed did Louis know he was really screwed. The boy took his hand and the air in Louis' lungs dissipated as he said in possibly the most enchanting voice, "'m Harry." And that was all it took for Louis to realize that the blackbox theater at UIC would not be big enough to hold this boys' light.orThe one where Louis is a senior in College, just wanting to finish up his Musical Theatre major and move on to Broadway, but one curly first year shows up in his musical performance class and he isn't so sure New York is where he wants to go anymore.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically me indulging myself and my Larry heart and combining it with the other love of my life, musical theatre. I'm American, so this is set in America to make it easier on me, but the only one of the boys with an American accent is Zayn. Bare with me on minute details, this is just for fun. The title is from Wicked's For Good. It's like a musical theater staple and I have big ideas for it.

Louis stepped out of the building into the chilly September air, looked up to the sky and squinted, the sun warming his face as he shoved his hands in his jumper pockets and quickly made his way over to his next class. Seattle was always a bit brisk at this time of year, but it really wasn't anything he wasn’t used to.  
  
Back home in Doncaster, this weather was normal, and after nearly four years in this city, he has grown to look forward to the sweater weather. Louis had come over the the states, to the University of Washington, in search of a bit of change, and while things were different here, they were thankfully similar enough that he quickly felt at home at the foreign campus. Specifically in the theater department, which was finally in his view after a five minute walk.  
  
As he entered the building, the familiar sounds of music and dozens of people scurrying about filled his ears, and as he made his way to the black-box theater for his first theater class of his fourth year, old and new faces made him buzz with excitement. He said hi to anyone he recognized before approaching the small theater in the back of the building.  
  
"Tommo!" He heard the Irish voice before he actually saw the blonde boy he knew it belonged to.  
  
"Nialler," Louis beamed, "How are you, my boy?" Louis embraced Niall after a long summer apart.  
  
He had met Niall last year when he was just a first year and eager to make friends at a music department party. It was a pretty instant and easy connection, and Louis' tight group of three was then four. Months later, Louis had convinced Niall to audition for the spring musical after he had practically begged Louis and friends to attend a gig at a local bar last winter. Since he apparently hadn't had enough of the stage, Niall's small role in the spring production of Anything Goes had been enough to convince him to add a minor in musical theater to his plate, hence why Niall was currently waiting outside the theater with a "Basic Musical Theatre Performance" book in his hands.  
  
"I'm doing great, Louis! How was your summer back home?" They made their way into the room, four rows of chairs lining three of the four walls.  
  
"Good! It was great to see the sisters after so long. Would never admit it to them, but I know I missed them a ton more than they missed me."  
  
He looked around the theater, searching for the other lads he had just seen this morning, when his eyes stopped on a curly head hunched over a notebook. A new curly head if Louis remembers correctly. Louis loved seeing new people in the theater program.  
  
"I'll be right back Niall. I see Liam and Zayn have found their way to the front." Louis pointed in the direction of the two boys sitting front and center.  
  
"Alright. 'm surprised Liam actually got him to sit so close." That made Louis chuckle.  
  
"I'm not. Zayn would do anything for that boy." He clapped him on the shoulder and Niall headed off in their direction, so Louis turned his attention back to the figure sitting near the back. Being the charming man he is, Louis couldn't help but walk right up to him, extend a hand, and say loudly, "Hey there, I'm Louis. And you are?"  
  
In hindsight, Louis sort of wishes he had never walked up to him, never introduced himself, never even taken this class. Because as the curls lifted to reveal a small, bright green eyed face, uncertainty written all over, Louis felt the room slow. But it wasn't until the boy smiled and a dimple was revealed did Louis know he was really fucked. The boy took his hand and the air in Louis' lungs dissipated as he said in a low voice, "'m Harry." And that was all it took for Louis to realize that the black-box theater at UIC would not be big enough to hold this boys' light.  
  
Louis pulled himself together, but never pealed his eyes away from the green ones staring intently at him. "Well hello there Harry. May I ask why you're seated in the back by yourself?" He hoped he didn't come across as rude for insinuating he had no friends.  
  
The boy-Harry- didn't seem phased. "I mean," he spoke so slow it was almost painful, and was that a British accent he picked up on? "I'm a first year. Came from Cheshire so I don't really know anyone quite yet." Right, so definitely British then. Louis couldn't stop bouncing on the balls of his feet.  
  
"Well you're in luck, young curly boy. I happen to be a fellow Brit myself!"  
  
"I gathered," Harry smiled even wider, eyes never leaving Louis' either, he noticed.  
  
"Right, I guess that was a bit stupid of me to say, wasn't it?" Louis needed to start thinking a bit more clearly. He finally breaks eye contact, looking over to see his three best mates all looking directly at him. He didn't even want to think about what they could be thinking.  
  
"Not stupid, quite nice actually," Harry piped up, making Louis turn to look at him again. And with that, Louis made the decision that this first year kid needed to not be sitting in the back by is lovely self and instead needed to come sit with him at the front, and maybe never leave.  
  
Voicing this (keeping the last part to himself), Louis (only slightly calm) said, "Well me and my mates are at the front. You are welcome to join if you'd like. Can't guarantee they're any fun, but I can be pretty entertaining if need be."  
  
This made Harry chuckle, low and sweet. If this boy said no, Louis might fall over and die right there.  
  
But like some kind of early Christmas miracle, the boy's mouth opened even WIDER (God, did Louis want to poke that dimple) and said "Um, yeah. Actually. That would be wonderful. Thank you, Louis." Louis might have thrown a party. Listen, Louis is not normally the one to invite new people into their tight group. Louis had tons of friends, sure, but the lads was kind of a closed club. Niall had shimmied his way in, and the boys agreed he would be an exception. The lads group spent nearly every moment together, Louis, Liam and Zayn living together and Niall almost never leaving their couch. They shared things. Personal things. So while they'd hang out with nearly anyone, they really only sat together. Really only got to know each other. Like a family across the pond. But Louis was not a perfect man. And if anyone really expected him to leave this doe-eyed dear in the dust, then. Well that would just be a crime if you ask him.  
  
As Harry stood up finally, Louis took a glance at the three boys he knew were watching him closely. It's not like they were cold, and Louis knew they would be as friendly as ever, but he also knew that they would be confused. So Louis would explain exactly why he picked up a beautiful stranger, once he knew why himself.  
  
He turned back to Harry, who was now stood at full height, which well, was quite tall actually. At least several inches taller than Louis, which of course wasn't abnormal, just maybe not expected. He took a minute to take him all in as he gathered his things. He was all long legs wrapped in black skinnies and a grey jumper over his broad shoulders and pale skin. His chocolate curls circled his head like a crown, framing the two emerald spheres he had had trouble looking away from earlier. He tried not to look down, but he really couldn't stop himself from noticing his lips, and really, well those lips should be a sin. Combined with everything else, Louis thinks he really will be going to hell after all.  
  
Ready," Harry's voice breaks him from his trance and shit, if he was just caught staring at his lips Louis really should just hop of a cliff now. The glint of something different in Harry's eyes says he better start jumping.  
  
"Right!" Louis coughed, giving Harry his most award-winning smile, which of course is returned. "Let me introduce you to the lads then!" As they made their way down to the front row, he gave Harry an idea of what to expect. "So the blonde one is Irish, loves jokes, and the other two are well, fairly inseparable. So don't ever try to sit in between them. I can't help you if you make that mistake." Louis is gifted with another giggle from beside him.  
  
They approached the boys, who had decidedly looked away when the two had started making their way to them. They all three turned to face them, acting as if they hadn't just seen Louis meet the love of his life. Niall piped up first. "Hey Louis, who's this you've got with you?" He's smiling, very friendly, holding out a hand for Harry to shake. Good, Niall. He'll have to thank him for that later.  
  
"This, my boys, is Harry. First year here and looking for a few friends, yeah?" He slapped a hand to Harry's shoulder, who had the expression of a child trying to contain their excitement on Christmas morning.  
  
"Nice to meet ya, Harry! 'm Niall." Harry took his extended hand. "And these two over here are Liam and Zayn."  
  
They both gave Harry a wave and a smile which Harry happily returned. Louis let Harry have the spot next to Niall, figuring it would be a bit odd for him to sit on the end, even though the idea of Louis getting him all to himself was tempting. As Louis settled in, he heard Liam ask, "So Harry, where are you from?"  
  
He was grabbing a notebook from his bag as he heard Harry respond, "Holmes Chapel. Cheshire actually. You from around there too then yeah?" Good Harry, win them over.  
  
Liam smiled at that, "Yeah! Lou and I went to primary school together. Decided we'd make the adventure together. Look where we are now! Nearly graduated, yeah?" He ended the sentence looking at Louis, which seemed to prompt Harry to do the same.  
  
"You guys are fourth years?" There seemed to be a bit of sadness in his tone, and Louis would have none of that.  
  
"Liam and I are, yeah. Zayn is a third and Niall here is a second," Louis slung an arm around Harry's shoulder. He assumed the sadness came from the idea of making friends only to have them all leave by the next year. Louis understood that. He had the same thing happen to him. Thank god he had Liam, and thank god Liam found Zayn wondering lost in the orchestra wing at the start of their second year. He suddenly had a pain in his chest at the thought of Harry feeling the same way, at Louis leaving Harry. He had known the boy all of 5 minutes. What was wrong with him?  
  
But Louis seemed to have eased some of his nerves, dropping the subject with a nod. "So you are all musical theater majors then?"  
  
Zayn actually cut in this time, "Not quite. Liam and Louis are. Niall and I are minors." Looking around, all of the boys seemed endeared by Harry. That was good. Really good actually. He wasn't the only one.  
  
Liam then asked, "What about you, Harry?"  
  
Right, he hadn't even thought to ask that. He wondered what else he could find out about Harry in the coming months of this class.  
  
"I'm a music composition major, though I came here on a theater scholarship, so here I am!" Harry finished with a sheepish little jazz hand, making the boys smile.  
  
Alright, enough of that, Louis thought. Time to have the green eyes back on him. "Well we're happy to have you, Curly!"  
  
Harry looked at him, eyes framed by long eyelashes and nearly whispered, "yeah?"  
  
"Yeah," Louis smiled at him, arm still slung around him.  
  
Just then, Ms. Ackerson entered the theater, and Louis had to drag his gaze away from Harry's, ignoring the incredulous looks from his friends.  
  
Ms. Ackerson, the theater programs head professor, then went over the syllabus for the class, and Louis really tried to take notes, he did. But he was a bit distracted by the boy next to him, tongue poked out in concentration, obviously trying to catch every detail he could. He looked over to see Niall scrolling through his phone, Zayn doing the same, and Liam attempting to ignore Zayn's pleas for him to look at whatever meme he was laughing about.  
  
Basically, he got the gist by the end. The class was 14 weeks long, consisting of two written essays about shows, and 5 performances, 4 different songs, two solo and two group, and the 5th, a choice of their favorite for the final. That sounded rather doable.  
  
As she dismissed class, Louis had already given up on notes and had put his notebook away, so he was ready to go. Seemingly, so were the other boys, so as they got up, they looked to Louis. But Harry was still packing up so he hadn't gone to stand up quite yet.  
  
"Ahh, I'll catch up with you boys later, yeah? Dinner at 6?"  
  
Niall was thankfully oblivious to his antics, simply saying "Yeah, mate! I've got guitar in 10 minutes anyways, so I'll see you in a bit!" He turned to Harry then, who was finally finishing putting things away. "It was great to meet you, Harry! Come to dinner with us, yeah?"  
  
If Liam and Zayn suspected anything, they didn't bring up the fact that Louis had agreed to walk them to their next class since he was done for the day, only saying "Alright Lou. See you later!" tagging on a "Nice to meet you Harry" with friendly nods. Louis really did love them sometimes.  
  
Louis waved goodbye and then turned back to the boy next to him.  
  
"So, what do you have next, young friend?"  
  
Harry slowly stood up, placing his bag on his back and saying, "I think I have one more class. Some history class? But I've got a good couple hours to kill."  
  
Louis stood too, much quicker, energy suddenly back. He was Louis Tomlinson for fuck sake he could charm anyone. "Well perfect! Because I happen to be done and there's a library calling our name! Come along!"  
  
Harry looked like a lost puppy as Louis led him across campus, Louis trying to make casual conversation about their classes and schedules until they approached the old building.  
  
He led them in and on a whim, took Harry to his favorite corner to study in, away from the business and tucked back in the bookshelves. As Louis wove them through shelves, Harry spoke up for the first time since entering the building. "Where're you taking us, mate? Not going to kill me or something? Hide my body in with the dusty old dictionaries?"  
  
That made Louis actually laugh out loud, making Harry beam with pride. Comfortable enough to joke already, this was a good sign.  
  
"You've found me out. This is where I take all the cute boys before they suddenly go missing." He may not have needed to added the word cute in there, but with the way Harry's face reddens at the tips of his cheeks, Louis thinks it may have been worth it.  
  
"Nah," he continued. "I found this spot my first year and I've been coming back to study ever since. It's one of my favorite places on campus." He finished speaking just as they came upon the back corner, large stained glass window making colors spill over the dusty carpet. There sat three old chairs, worn but homey. This really was his favorite spot.  
  
"I can see why," Harry said voice sprinkled with a bit of awe. Louis sneaked a glance his direction and no, maybe he hadn't brought the cute boys back here before. But based off of the look Harry was giving him, maybe he should've.  
  
"I don't really share this with many people so you have to swear to keep your lips shut. I don't want to come back here and find you snogging some bird in my favorite chair." Louis' joking of course, but he also kind of wasn't. He really didn't know Harry. And despite this weird immediate connection they seemed to have made, he still didn't know nearly anything about him, much less his sexuality. He liked to think his gaydar was fairly strong, but he tried not to assume.  
  
"Don't think you'll have to worry about me and the ladies, mate." Harry smiled, and right. Okay. Shit, he didn't know when the shy boy was suddenly cheeky. He didn't necessarily mind it. At all really.  
  
"Right. Well. Good, yeah good." What the fuck Louis? He's 21 what could possibly be getting into him. Louis had laid all types of guys. He was quite good at picking them up and charming the pants off of them. So why when this boy practically just told him he's not into tits was his brain short circuiting?  
  
He wasn't able to think about what to say for long.  
  
"Not that I'm gay, uhh" Harry suddenly sounded panicked, color drained from his face. "I just uhh, am not looking for a girl at the moment. Yeah. Single life for me. uhh." Okay then. A bit weird. He's not exactly sure if he believed him, but he wasn't about to push it.  
  
"Okay," he dragged out, trying to figure out what to say to ease this boys sudden discomfort. "It's alright mate I already basically told you it's blokes that I'm into. I'm not really shy about it, so whatever you are, it's cool with me." He tentatively placed his hand on Harry's shoulder, praying he doesn't flinch away from the touch. He realized they have yet to sit down but the boy's shoulders eventually loosened under Louis' hand. Good.  
  
Louis headed over to sit at his usual spot, Harry following to take a place next to him.  
  
"Sorry," Harry said, back to his more shy self than a few minutes ago, "It's just not something I usually talk about so, um-"  
  
"No, no. You're totally fine. Something for another time, yeah?"  
  
Harry breathed out a sigh of relief, "yeah."  
  
They both grab out notebooks, getting to work choosing what song they might like to sing for their first assignment the following week and making small talk.  
  
Another time, yeah. If Louis somehow didn't managed to scare this boy off first. Because now that he knew Harry, he wasn't exactly sure he wanted to stop.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinking maybe a chapter every 3-4 days or so, but it all depends if anyone is actually enjoying. I'm about to be on winter break so it'll be easy to write. I'm sure no one will read this, but feedback would mean LOADS! Thank you xx.

Louis spent the next two hours finding out everything he possibly could about Harry without crossing any lines. He would feel like a creep, but Harry was asking questions right back, if not even more than Louis. He tried not to think about it too much and just figured that he was Harry's first friend here and it must be an exciting time for him.

Louis learned that Harry (Styles turns out to be his last name, What kind of ironically perfect name is that?) had lived with his mum, stepdad and sister, Gemma in Holmes Chapel, was 18, and wasn't exactly ever planning to come to America. But the University of Washington had seen his audition video somehow and offered him nearly a full ride for musical theater. He had expressed to them he was looking for a school for music composition, which they agreed to as long as he was to minor in theater, and with his price range small and no better offer in sight, he packed his bags and landed in Seattle 5 days ago.

He also learned that Harry loves animals, painting, and helping others (in that order). Who even is this guy? Louis teased him about being his nan, but Harry just said he wouldn't want to be compared to anyone else. But what Louis couldn't get over is the amount of passion the boy has for music. Once Louis had asked about his songs, Harry couldn't stop talking about it.

He had eventually sheepishly apologized for spending ten minutes on the expression of music theory but Louis couldn't have minded less, and told him just that. The way his eyes lit up was worth every minute.

But Harry wouldn't have it. "It's your turn, Louis. I've been talking for ages."

"It's alright, mate. I haven't got much to tell." That was a lie. Louis could talk for hours about himself and feel no remorse. But somehow, Harry seemed 100 times more interesting at the moment."

He eventually gave in when Harry, quite dramatically, pleaded with Louis, pouted lip and all. "Please, Louis. Please! I want to know what you do for fun. I'm so incredibly boring."

Louis wanted to take his face in his hands and tell him how absolutely wrong he was, but instead he complied.

Louis told Harry about his four younger siblings, all girls, and the two more twins on the way. He talked too long about his mum and mentions he too grew up raised by women, father having not been around. He told him he's 21 and that it had been proper misery not being able to go the bars for months at a time for the last 3 years. He told him that he loved playing footie with his mates but his one true passion in life is music, which Harry said he agreed 100%.

And finally Louis told him his plans, his dreams. New York City was the one thing on Louis mind since he was 6 years old.

"That's amazing, Louis. I know you can do it."

Louis laughed at that, "You've never heard me sing, Curly. Or seen me act for that matter."

"Yeah but," he looked honest, sincere. It was a nice change from much of the music people around here, "I just have this feeling. You're great."

"Well you'll just have to find out next week, won't you?" Louis was really just trying to get the conversation back on their assignment, or rather, anything but him.

Thing is, having Harry's full attention was positively intoxicating. His gaze was so interested in every word that came out of Louis' mouth. He cared. And well, Louis wasn't really used to that. Not when it came to people outside of his group of boys.

He successfully detoured the conversation back to their assignment, Louis and Harry sharing earbuds to listen to possible songs for each of them. He won't admit to the way he watched Harry out of the corner of his eye as he watches the computer screen, but he would sleep well tonight knowing that Harry was staring right back at him more times than not.

Eventually, it's Harry's class that drew a close to possibly the best 2 hours of his life. As they're packing up their things, Harry asked him to walk him to his class. Louis managed to convince himself it's only because he didn't know where the building was yet, but with the way Harry seemed to be leading the way, Louis isn't so sure he's right. He's not so sure of anything today.

Well except one thing- Harry Styles would most indeed be the death of him.

They walked close together in relative silence, bumping shoulders along the way, until Louis mustered the courage to speak. "So, are you still on for dinner with me mates?"

"Yeah, uhm, I'd really like that." God, there were like two complete sides to this boy. A cheeky bugger and then this sweet, kind and shy soul. On anyone else, Louis might have found it fake or annoying. But something about Harry told him that this is just how he is, take it or leave it. And Louis wouldn't be caught dead leaving it.

"Great! 6 o clock! We're thinking Wendy's today." Harry's dimple made an appearance. Louis realized something then, "Wait!" he says, just before Harry made it into the old brick building. "Give me your phone."

Harry looked slightly confused but obliged none the less.

Louis took the phone and put his number in quickly, naming the contact simply Louis:) and handing the phone back to him. "So I can send you our address. Dinner and all," he clarified.

Harry smiled and shot Louis a text with a simple "This is Harry:)" (like he wasn't standing right there and couldn't figure it out) so that he had his number as well. Louis sent back the address and put his phone back into his jean pocket.

"Great!" Louis beamed. "Meet at ours at 6 and we'll head over. We take Liam's car everywhere."

"Great!" Harry repeated. They just kind of stood there stupidly for a few seconds, neither making a move to leave as other students rushed in and out of the building. It's not until some bloke stumbled and bumped into Harry that he said, "Right, so I'm going to head in now. I'll see you in a few hours?"

"You sure will!" And with that lame statement said, Louis watched Harry give him one last shy smile, turn and head in. It took Louis a solid 30 seconds to get moving again, and he headed in the direction of their apartment, only a few blocks from campus.

He was greeted with silence when he came in, but as he took off his tennies, he could hear the muffled sound of snoring coming from the couch. Of course.

He decidedly let Niall sleep for a few minutes more and made his way to his room to set down his things.

It was a three bedroom apartment one bathroom, a pretty nice one at that for the rate they were given. All three boys worked on the side of course, but Zayn's uncle being the landlord didn't hurt. It came with a small kitchen and a living room in the room over big enough to fit a full couch and love seat and their TV placed in the corner. His room was a decent size, filled with his queen-sized bed (thank you, Ebay), his desk and dresser, which were all three fairly clean, figuring they only moved in a week ago. It was the same place they had last year, and after nearly trashing it the year before, they were lucky to have back.

It was Louis' New Years resolution to be a bit better at keeping his room picked up, but a man has to live sometimes.

Changing out of his jeans into his joggers and throwing on a t-shirt, Louis made his way back out to the kitchen, finding Liam sat at the table with his phone, sipping a cup of tea.  
"Kettle still warm?" Louis asked.

Liam didn't even look up to respond. "Yep. Left it for you. Wasn't sure when you'd be back or who you'd be back with if I'm honest." Right, so they were having the conversation now.  
Louis went to pours himself a cup of hot water and grabbed a tea bag from the cupboard. "Fuck off, Li. Just trying to make the kid not feel so lonely. Remember when we were where he was?"  
"Yeah, I do Lou. I think it's really cool that you talked to him, I do. I was just surprised is all. He seems real nice. I think it'll be nice to have him tag along sometime."

Well that was a pleasant surprise. "Really?" He may have sounded too eager, because that made Liam look up from Twitter and raise his eyebrows.

"Yeah, mate. Really. Were you with him these last few hours then?"

"Uh yeah," Louis sat across from Liam, "Took him to see the library. We just got a head start on next week's song project then I showed him where his last class was. Gonna have him join us for dinner tonight." Louis couldn't exactly say why he didn't tell Liam that he may or may not have fallen very fast and very hard for the first year music boy. He would eventually. Now just didn't feel like the right time.

"Where's Zayn?" Louis asked before Liam could call him out on his bullshit.

The mention of Zayn always got him off his back. "He's out grabbing some groceries for the week."

"Ah, and you didn't go with him?"

The thing about Liam and Zayn was, well. They weren't dating, but they might as well have been. When Liam brought him to their dorm room second year and introduced the dark haired boy from California as Zayn, Louis had never seen the look Liam had in his eyes before, so he left it alone. They took every class they could together, hadn't eaten a meal apart in two years, and Liam even decided to stay in the states with Zayn and his family all summer. 'Was cheaper' he claimed, but Liam and Louis have always had this thing where they knew what the other meant without really having to say it. See, Liam wasn't gay. But the four friends were the only ones that knew he wasn't straight either. So when the two disappear during movie nights, leaving Niall and Louis in the living room, no one says anything about it. Louis thinks that he could count the amount of times Zayn slept in his own bed last year on his two hands.

So yes, the fact that Liam was here and Zayn wasn't was a valid question.

"I was in the shower and I came out and he was gone. Left me a note on the bed and everything. Odd. He doesn't even send texts anymore. Always leaving notes everywhere." Most would think Liam was annoyed, but Louis knew him well enough to know that it was more endearance than annoyance.

"Odd," he repeated.

"Mmm" Liam hummed in agreement.

Just then, a disgruntled looking Niall found his way into the kitchen, scratching his stomach along the way.

"Alright, mate? Did we wake you?" Louis should have felt worse than he did.

"Yeah, but it was about time wasn't it? Been napping for a few."

"To be fair mate, I don't think I've seen you go a day without napping since I've known you."

Niall laughs and grabs his own cup of tea.

"Harry will be joining us for dinner by the way. The boy from musical performance?" Louis reminds him, like any of them could have forgotten already.

"Oh right, you took a liking to him didn't you. A bit young for you don't you think? Thought you usually go for the bigger, older lads." Niall gestures his hands to emphasize the size of guys Louis would usually bring home, and while he wasn't wrong, he still wouldn't get away with it.

Louis flicked his tea spoon at him. "Oi Nialler. It's not like that alright? He's a sweet kid. I want to give him a place to belong is all."

"Louis you've personally only given a first year a place to belong one time, and you're looking at him. You don't usually make a habit of it."

"And I'm not in love with you, am I mate? No, now leave me be."

"I'm not saying it's love, Tommo, I've just never seen you look at someone like that is all. I think it's quite sweet." He knew Niall was right. He didn't think he'd ever looked at someone like that either. That was the issue, though, wasn't it?

"Don't even think he's gay, to be honest with you." He chose to say. They knew how he felt and he really didn't feel like explaining at the moment.

Liam chimed back in at that. "You don't? I know I don't have much say in the topic, but I was getting some serious vibes from him. The way he looked right back at you, man." And of course they were watching and noticed that. They knew it was important, or at least that it could be. He really did love his best friends.

"I don't know, but don't pressure anything out of him tonight, alright? If he's not out, we can't force him, yeah?" He was serious about that.

Liam said he knows, and of course he did. He'd been a closeted bisexual for the past two years. Niall agreed too and it was settled. Niall and Louis headed back out to the living room to watch TV as Liam cleaned up the kitchen.

Eventually, Zayn arrived home with a few bags from the market down the street and he vaguely heard Liam question him about his whereabouts and asked him if he was upset with him. He knew they'd figure it out soon. And when they heard the bedroom door close quietly down the hall, Niall and Louis looked at each other, knowing that it had been resolved.

The next time he noticed the time, it was nearly 5:45, and while normally he wouldn't even think of getting off the couch until 6:01 at the earliest, the idea that Harry would be there any minute was suddenly a bit overwhelming.

He hopped off the couch, ignoring a questioning look from Niall and headed to his room. He knew it was only Wendy's, so he decided his black joggers were fine. But his crinkled up t-shirt left something to be desired so he quickly switched to his favorite Adidas hoodie and headed to the bathroom to fix his fringe.

He came back out to the living room ten minutes later, fresh fringe and newly sprayed cologne lingering in the air. All three boys were sitting on the couch, staring at him with eyebrows raised.  
Niall spoke up because of course he did. "Just trying to give him a place to belong is all, huh? Trying to make him belong in your bed or somethin'?"

Louis flipped him off, but just as he was going to sit on the love-seat, the doorbell buzzed and Louis froze in his tracks for nearly ten seconds, mind trying to catch up to what was happening.  
"Jesus, Louis, don't leave him waiting! It's right chilly outside." Zayn scoffed, moving to open the door, but Louis beat him to it.

"No, no, no. Sit your arse down I'll get the bloody door, alright?"

"Alright, then get it."

"Right." Louis slowly made it the door, taking a deep breath in. His roommates' eye rolls were almost audible from there. He opened the door and there he was yet again. Same outfit as before, yet now with an army green beanie resting around his crown of curls. Louis wondered if it would ever get easier to breathe when he saw him.

"Hello." Harry actually waved as he smiled down at Louis.

"Hey, mate! Sorry to keep you waiting. Find the place alright?" Louis managed as he stepped aside to let Harry into the apartment, which he was now noticing smelled a bit like boy and looked a bit like hell.  
But since he's Harry, he said "Yeah! I love the place. I recon I'd like one like it when I get older."

"Well when we're out of here, it's all yours!" Louis tried cheerfully. He didn't give that a second thought. Not at all.

"Hey Harry! How was the rest of your day?" Niall called out as Louis guided Harry to the love-seat and sat down next to him. He couldn't help but notice how ridiculous the irony was.

"Good, actually! Louis showed me around a bit and history was alright. Then I had a meeting and just kind of, waited around until 5:30 if I'm honest."

"Hey no shame in waiting around for something you're excited about, right Louis?" Liam, the cheeky bastard. He tried to chuckle for Harry's sake but he'd make sure to put itching powder in his towel next week.

They chat idly, Harry's attention on the other boys, which left Louis to stare, in awe of how well he was fitting in with the group. Where was he three years ago? It really just wasn't fair. "Well lads, I think it's time we grab some food, yeah?" Louis said, because suddenly his own living room was starting to feel like a prison.

"You had me at food! C'mon boys!" Niall was the first to hop up.

They headed to the car, but Louis found himself almost subconsciously placing a hand on Harry's lower back to guide him along. Liam and Zayn sat up front. Niall, Louis and Harry squeezed in the back, Louis fitting perfectly in the middle, despite his protests.

He really was trying to ignore the way his side was flush with Harry's, but instead he found he would kind of like to get used to the feeling. He looked over at Harry, who was already smiling at him, all small and just for Louis, and he thought that maybe Harry would like to get used to it too.


End file.
